


K.H.+T.O.

by KQueen_20



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQueen_20/pseuds/KQueen_20
Summary: Tinashi Obaki is a shy girl who is living her life happily with her adoptive family. Everything is pretty normal, that is until she gets into high school.





	1. Prologue

Spring. The most beautiful time of the year. All living things are reborn but this spring, March 23rd to be exact, will not be a time for birth but death. Two of some of the most wealthy entrepreneurs in the music industry: Katana and Honoru Oshuntui, will not have a very nice spring.

A small, six year old girl with hazel eyes, caramel skin, and long raven hair tied into a ponytail kissed and hugged a woman and man which looked like her parents and ran into a limousine. The girl hugged her best friend, another girl who seemed to be a year older, as she was waiting inside the car for her so they could go to her house for a sleepover.

"Konosuke!' The six year old yelled as the girl now known as Konosuke laughed and hugged back, smiling. "Hi Tinashi! Are you ready for today? It's gonna be great! We're gonna have a blast!" Tinashi smiled and nodded her head eagerly as she buckled up and waved her parents goodbye. "Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" The parents smiled as the woman said, "Goodbye my little one. Have fun!" The limo pulled off and onto Konosuke's mansion. 

When the limo came to a stop, the two girls stepped outside and ran to the front door. And elderly man opened it and put a grin on his face. "Why hello Miss Konosuke!" Konosuke smiled "Hi Mioku-Kun! This is my best friend Tinashi!" She turned around to find no one next to her. Tinashi peeked her head out from behind Kono and waved sheepishly "H-Hi..." Mioku smiled at the girls and welcomed them in "Well it's a pleasure to meet you young lady! Come in, come in!" The girls walked in. "Kono I want to see your room! Pleeeease?" She begged her best friend. "Ok, Ok!" Kono grabbed her friend by the hand and led Tinashi to her room. And by led I meant rapidly running towards the room. "STOP. RUNNING. SO . FAAAAAAST!" The dragged girl yelled as she soon became out of breath when her friend finally stopped at two large pink doors. "Are you ready?" Kono asked Tinashi. She nodded her head and stared in wonder as Kono opened the doors.

The room was pink and yellow and about the length and width of 3 adult giraffes. In the middle of the back wall there were 2 canopy beds they were the only things that weren't pink and yellow. It was a beautiful green, like the grass in early summer. In the room there was also a large closet filled with stylish clothes and board games, a large plastic box of toys, and a flatscreen T.V. "Wow! You have a really cool room! It's almost like mine!" Tinashi exclaimed as she looked around the room and sat on one of the beds. Kono's parents are big time CEO's of the famous Obaki Cell Phone Company, which makes them pretty wealthy, allowing to give their daughter anything they'd like.

For the rest of that night, the two friends ate, played games, sang, and danced together. It was the best night until the fateful hour when Konosuki's parents, Tynokui and Nerogu Obaki came into the room while the girls were watching a movie. They came with bad news. Tynokui had tears in her eyes while Nerogu had a sad and depressed expression on his face. "Tinashi? W-we have some bad news for you..." Tynokui said sadly. The girl cocked her head in confusion staring at the sad couple. "What is it?" "It seems that your parents have...died in a terrible mass shooting..." Tinashi's eyes widened and started to water before sobbing uncontrollably. "M-Mommy and Daddy are...g-gone? But...that means I have no one left..." Konsuke rubbed her back for support as she tried not to cry as well. "Hey, it's ok... You can make it! Everything will be just fine..Right?Mommy? Daddy?" Tynokui bent down and put a hand on Tinashi's shoulder. "When you were born, I made a promise to your mother. I promised her that if anything happened to her, I would take care of you. And that's what I'm going to do. So don't fret...Everything will be alright." She smiled softly and wiped the tears from Tinashi's eyes. The child brightened up slightly, feeling a little better about the situation. "Thank you, Mrs. Obaki..." Konosuke thought for a second and nudged Tinashi. "Hey, you know what? I think this means that we're gonna be real life sisters." She nodded and plastered a small smile. "Yeah, I think you're right. We're going to be sisters."  
"Okay, we'll get the paperwork started. Call us if you need anything." Tynokui stood up and looked at the girls holding each other in their arms. The pair nodded and watched as the adults left. Konosuke cheered, "Now we're gonna be best friends and sisters, sister!" Konosuke laughed as Tinashi smiled sadly. "Yeah, great." She noticed the tone in her voice and hugged her tighter than before. "Hey, losing family is bad but we're gonna get through it together. You'll be happy here and we're gonna have the best time of our lives." And so it was.

The girls went to elementary and middle school together and did have the time of their life. Tinashi was a shy girl so she never had many friends while her "sister" was always the life of the party. Then came time for high school. Since the sisters were a year apart, Tinashi had to finish her last year of middle school while Konosuke went on to her first year at Ouran High School. Next year, it'll be her first year there as well.


	2. The First Day

Tinashi's P.O.V.

This morning I woke up to my sister loudly yelling "WAKE UP TINASHI!! IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL! I HAVE TO SHOW YOU EVERYTHING!!" Man, that girl is hyperactive but hey, she's my sister. You have to love her. I groggily got up, walked into my closet and picked out a hoodie and leggings. I never liked the uniforms girls in high school had to wear. They're so...poofy. I refuse to wear it so I'm putting this on. I braided my hair and started messing with it as I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. While doing so, I heard Kono yelling something about a "Tamaki," a "Host Club," and a..."Haruhi?" two floors down from where I was. I'm guessing it's something she does in High School. Most likely I won't be joining that.

I finished brushing my teeth and went downstairs for breakfast. Mikou-kun, the family's butler was already down with the rest of my family. Mikou gave me french toast as I sat down at the table. My father, Nerogu looked me up and down. "Where's your uniform Tin-Tin?" I hate that name but it keeps him happy so I allow it. "I'm not wearing it. I don't like it." Dad rolled his eyes. "Come on, I know you're a shy girl but you can't keep doing this forever. You'll have to wear it sooner or later." I really don't understand his problem. I'm just a little nervous in front of people I don't know. Plus it's hard for a girl like me. First of all, I don't look like everyone else due to my skin color and everyone always asks about my family. My original one. I swear if someone gives me anymore fake sympathy I'll explode.

My mother walked by and whispered in my ear: "When you get home, we'll fix up the uniform for your liking." I smiled and finished eating my breakfast. I grabbed my bag, pulled my hood up and got inside the limo, waiting for my sister. After 5 minutes, Kono came out, wearing her uniform and got in the car. "You know, you're gonna like it at Ouran High. There's a lot of fun stuff to do there, and who knows? Maybe you'll find a booooyfrienddd...." Konosuke smirked and nudged my shoulder while I blushed. She knows I can't talk to people let alone a boy! I groaned "You know I can't do that Kono!" She smiled at me and said,"Oh you see...there's a little thing that's called the Ouran High Host Club! I'm a frequent visitor!" I've heard of that club. I think that's where a group of boys try to get girls to fall for them and succeed. I'm not sure l like the idea. 

"Nope. No Way. Not Happening. Not in a million years am I going there." My sister rolled her eyes "Fine. But you WILL go and that is a promise. And you should know. I NEVER break promises." I stifled a laugh and looked out the window. My sister is so scary it's hilarious. We finally made it and my sister got out first, later being surrounded by people who I think are her friends. I got out seconds after making sure my hood stayed over my face. As I walked towards my sister, keeping my head down. Konosuke pushed me in front of the group of people.

"This is my sister, Tinashi. She's a first year." I kept my head down as I waved a little. "H-Hi." Kono rolled her eyes. "Don't mind her. Tinashi's really shy. Come on little sis! You have to show your face once in a while!" Then, she did it. She actually pulled my hood down. Some of the kids in the group gasped, and mumbled things like "That's her sister? She looks nothing like her!" I get that a lot so I didn't really mind. I think I heard some guy to the left of me whisper "She's kind of cute." I blushed slightly and looked to see who said it. I turned to see it came from a boy with an orangish-red hair color and shining green eyes. But the weird thing was...there was two of him? "I think I h-have to go to class now...bye." I walked off pulling my hood back over my head. I still felt a few pair of eyes staring at the back of my head.

I finally found my way to class and walked towards the back of the room. I sat down and waited for the rest of the class to get here. Including the teacher. I was all alone so I just decided to listen to music. I pulled out my earbuds and phone and sang along to some of my favorite songs. My family says that I'm a good singer and that I got it from my parents, who loved music like I did, but I don't think I'm that good. For about five more minutes of singing, I felt the same burning feeling I did before going to class.

I looked up to see the same two boys from earlier and a boy who looked extremely like a girl staring at me. I took the earbuds out of my ears and put my phone away. "Uhh...sorry. I w-wasn't expecting anyone to come in u-until later." The three boys sat in a row in front of me and they turned. The feminine boy smiled, "Hey, I'm Haruhi Fujioka!" One of the boys with auburn hair and amber eyes smiled as well. "I'm Kaoru and this my brother Hikaru! We're the Hitaciin twins!" He motioned to the other boy that looked like him. "Hey." Hikaru said slightly staring at Haruhi, who seemed pretty oblivious to it. I noticed that Kaoru and Hikaru look exactly the same, but I think I found some differences. "Uh...Hi. I'm T-Tinashi. Nice to meet you g-guys." I spoke in a quiet tone and smiled lightly. Maybe this place isn't so bad.

Kaoru's POV

Haruhi, Hikaru, and I were walking to our class when we heard a voice right outside the classroom. It was beautiful. The three of us went in to find that cute girl from the courtyard this morning. I think it was Tinashi? I don't think she noticed us because she looked up and seemed pretty startled. She pulled the earbuds out of her ears and she spoke. "Uhh...sorry. I d-didn't know anyone c-came in." Hikaru, Haruhi and I walked to our seats and turned to face her. Haruhi smiled at her and introduced herself. I noticed how the girl was studying us carefully and nervously. I'm guessing we have a shy new girl. After we introduced ourselves, I noticed how she wasn't wearing a uniform. "No uniform for you huh? Why not?" I asked in curiosity. When we met Haruhi, she didn't have a uniform because she didn't have enough money to. Maybe it was the same deal for her. 

"Oh, yeah. I never really l-liked the uniform for the girls here. I'd r-rather be wearing the boy's uniform." Hikaru and I laughed at the girl's comment as Haruhi slightly blushed. "Did I say something funny? " Tinashi said curiously. "It's nothing. So anyways, you're Konosuke's little sister, right? You don't look like her at all." That earned Hikaru a punch in the arm by Haruhi. I must say it's funny seeing Hikaru be scolded Haruhi. "OH MY GOSH, HIKARU! You can't just ask people why they don't look like their family!" I looked back Tinashi to find tears in her eyes. "I have to go to the bathroom... I'll b-be back before cl-class." She got up with her head down and left. I kind of felt bad for her, it kind of looked like she was going to open up. I turned to say something to Hikaru but he was already being attacked by the demon woman Haruhi.

"I'M SORRY HARUHI!!" Hikaru said, pretty scared. I can imagine those two as an old couple fighting like this later in life. "No. Say sorry to Tinashi!" I rolled my eyes at the two. "You guys, you realize she's gone, right? She went to the bathroom or something." They looked at the empty chair. Man those guys are something. Haruhi stood up. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go and find her." She ran outside. That girl is so headstrong. I guess that's why everyone likes her so much. "We should go with her you know. I do kind of feel bad." I told my brother, not looking at him. "Yeah I guess so." We stood and caught up with Haruhi. She's not a fast runner.


End file.
